


Let them have fun (or cake, whichever they want)

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [2]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Gen, Siblings, also picture symbolism but no one will notice, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: The triplets being allowed to be themselves with each other is all I want in this life.
Relationships: Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth Jr., Queen Mirabella & Queen Arsinoe & Queen Katharine
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 2





	Let them have fun (or cake, whichever they want)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World

There was hair in Arsinoe’s mouth when she woke up. Which was disconcerting when she had been expecting to wake up next to someone that definitely did not have hair long enough to be in her mouth. She opened her eyes and found Kat pressed against her side on top of the covers, with Mirabella behind Kat.

Arsinoe sighed and smiled tiredly as she looked around, trying to figure out if Billy’s shirt was close enough for her to reach it and slip it on without Kat noticing the fact she was completely naked under the covers. She noticed that Billy’s sweatpants had been taken off the corner chair of their bedroom, so she at least knew he was wearing some clothes around the house.

Kat mumbled as she began to wake up and Arsinoe smiled, while also swearing internally. No chance to get to the shirt across the room. Kat looked up at her and Arsinoe petted her head gently.

“Hey, Kitty. Nightmares?” Kat nodded as Mirabella woke on her other side at the sound of her sisters speaking. Mirabella looked both of them over before her tired eyes catch Arsinoe’s bare clavicle and shoulders.

“Are you naked under the covers?” Mirabella asked, her voice filled with mirth. Kat’s eyes bugged slightly as Arsinoe feels her cheeks heat up.

“Maybe,” Arsinoe shrugs and then her sisters are laughing raucously as she turns even further red.

“Damn Arsinoe, Mrs Chatworth’s gonna eat you alive if she finds out,” Kat giggles and Arsinoe shoves her.

“Which she won’t if you ever want to cuddle with me in the middle of the night again,” she threatens, but everyone in the room knows she’s lying. She lets her siblings cuddle whenever they need a tall, comforting presence in the foreignness of New Estra. Which was a lot, often in the middle of the night. Which is to say that Billy slept in the guest bedroom next to their bedroom often, which he accepted, although she had a feeling he may be a tad frustrated about it today.

“Oh, Arsinoe, do you think either of us want to be in any vicinity when she finds out you and Billy have a healthy sex life?” Mirabella says and both her and Kat give identical fake shudders, “No thanks. That’s gross,” Arsinoe pushed their shoulders.

“What do you mean it’s gross? Both of you were having sex before me, meanies!” The three of them devolved into heaving fits of laughter.

~

They are spread across the back deck, casually doing their own things. Mirabella is reading a document the university has given her to study, Kat is reading the latest novel in a series Jane had recommended and Arsinoe is tending to the rose garden she and Mrs Chatworth are cultivating as a ‘bonding experience’.

“Arsinoe, what do you think of Xavier Harcress?” Kat says distractedly. Arsinoe considers for a second.

“Why?” Arsinoe thinks of Xavier, who makes a common appearance at the parties her and Billy attend. He’s kind and often happily engages in debate with Arsinoe, never undermining her intelligence.

“He’s been sending me letters. And he’s awfully handsome,” Kat says casually. She doesn’t look up from her book but Arsinoe can see how red her cheeks are and smirks.

“I thought you and Pietyr were still talking?” Mirabella asks slowly, unsure of whether that was a touchy subject or not.

“We both agreed that we didn’t work. And Xavier makes me feel really good. I just wanted be sure that if I reciprocated that it wouldn’t be a mistake,” Kat explained and Arsinoe and Mirabella shared a look, silently debating. Finally Arsinoe looked back to her younger sister.

“I don’t think you’d be making a mistake at all, Kitty. And since we’re on the subject, Mirabella, you got your eye on anyone? Maybe a nice uni friend?” Mirabella hums nonchalantly but anyone with eyes (i.e her sisters) could see the bright crimson that her face, neck and ears went so they wait.

“Well, there is this girl-“ Kat and Arsinoe share a smile.

~

“I’m just saying that I would rather go to Bevellet than Salkades. That place is cursed,” Kat says as they overlook maps, trying to decide a route for a holiday.

“Yeah, I’m with Kitty. No Salkades. I’ve had enough historical nightmares about people from that place as it is,” Arsinoe echoes, leaning against the base of the couch, an arm draped over Kat’s lap. Mira watches them from across the coffee table, sitting on her own loveseat.

“I thought this holiday would be worldwide,” Mirabella questions.

“Yeah, worldwide minus Salkades,” Arsinoe shrugs.

“Why are we doing this anyway?” Kat asked, nudging her sister with her knee. Arsinoe smiled.

“A, because Mirabella is about to be the first New Estran women to graduate university and thus deserves a holiday and 2, neither of you have ever been young, wild or free. It’s time for me to unhinge both of you in a manner only I can,” her sisters laughed and Kat shoved her over. “Rude,” Arsinoe said, pretending to brush dust from her shoulder as she sat herself back upright.

“It sounds wonderful to be so carefree as you, Arsinoe. So, no Salkades. Oh, can we go to Valostra’s artist district? I’ve heard they are becoming quite a focus in the art world and their museums are considered to be the best,” Mirabella gushed and Arsinoe wrote it down.

“Of course we can Mira,” Kat says, tapping her fingers excitedly.

~

“Have you seen Mirabe- what the hell is that?” Kat exclaims to Arsinoe, approaching her as she observes a painting labelled _Fennbirn Renaissance._ The description writes _The artists interpretation of a war that bought Fennbirn back to the international community. Current Queen Crowned Juilenne is pictured on the battlefield and her best friend and Queen of the old society Arsinoe commands the mist around them._

“An artists interpretation of the rebellion, I assume,” Arsinoe says absently, her eyes too caught on the blood flowing from painting her’s arms. “They didn’t even get the scars on the right side… Have you lost our sister?” Arsinoe comments. Kat looks over the painting but finds no evidence of herself thank the goddess.

“Yeah, she was talking to some curator and then when I went back she was gone. But the curator was pretty so it’s not surprising that she’s gone off with her,” Arsinoe sighed with a smile. Mirabella truly was a sucker for a cute girl.

“Alright, let’s go find our sister,” Arsinoe swings a shoulder around Kat’s shoulder.

They walk away from the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream into the void on my tumblr: @space-buns-arsinoe


End file.
